Porque tus manos están manchadas de sangre
by Mileya
Summary: Había tenido ya más que suficiente de magia, monstruos y mentes violadas; quería volver a lo fácil, a lo de siempre, a ellos dos contra todo lo demás. Clint/Natasha, post película.


**Título**: _Porque tus manos están manchadas de sangre (tus dedos de culpa)_

**Fandom**: The Avengers

**Rating**: PG–13

**Ship**: Clint/Natasha (me dicen que hay más ships en la peli, pero yo no me lo creo)

**Disclaimer**: No son míos, blahblah, no gano nada con esto salvo satisfacción personal, blahblah. No denuncias, por favor.

**Resumen:** Había tenido ya más que suficiente de magia, monstruos y mentes violadas; quería volver a lo fácil, a lo de siempre, a ellos dos contra todo lo demás.

Beteado por Marion, que ha sido una musa fabulosa y una fuente constante de ideas, y a la que tenéis que dar gracias (o no) de que este fic haya llegado a ver la luz.

* * *

Las trescientas cuarenta y una hectáreas de superficie de Central Park parecían no encontrarse afectadas por la destrucción general que reinaba en el resto de Nueva York.

Lo que no dejaba de ser curioso teniendo en cuenta que, apenas cinco calles más allá, había seis edificios derruidos, otros siete que habían sido desalojados porque corrían serio peligro de derrumbe y cerca de quinientos coches que podían ser declarados directamente como siniestro total. Eso sin contar con los destrozos en otras zonas de la ciudad, que en muchos casos eran incluso peores. Las pérdidas económicas eran incuantificables y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Aunque, vista la situación, todavía tenían que dar gracias de que el resultado final no hubiera sido peor.

Sin embargo, a Clint Barton le costaba creer que en ese momento la gente de Nueva York encontrara muchas cosas que agradecer.

Pensaba eso de pie junto a la fuente Bethesda mientras Thor y Loki se desvanecían en medio de una nube azul que les devolvía a Asgard, al otro lado del espacio. Lo pensaba mientras cerraba los dedos en torno al volante del coche de SHIELD, con Natasha abrochándose el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto, y lo pensaba cuando se paró en un semáforo en rojo de la Octava Avenida mientras volvían de camino al cuartel general.

Se frotó los ojos, cansado, y ahogó un bostezo. Mientras estuvo bajo el influjo de Loki no durmió absolutamente nada y después de la batalla contra los Chitauri parecía que su cerebro se negaba a dejarle descansar, bombardeándole continuamente con imágenes de lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo que no había sido él mismo. En un principio, por el bien de su salud mental, había dejado todo eso de lado pero en ese momento, ya muy lejana la descarga de adrenalina, se sentía como un muñeco desmadejado que llevaba funcionando en piloto automático demasiado tiempo.

El semáforo se puso en verde y pisó el acelerador. A su lado Natasha se movió y Clint sintió su mirada clavada en él antes de hablar.

– Sería mejor que me dejaras conducir a mí. Deberías descansar.

– Lo que necesito – dio un volantazo a la izquierda y enfiló por la calle 44, acelerando más de lo que los límites de velocidad permitían – es una cerveza. O unas cuantas. Puedes conducir después, cuando yo ya no pueda distinguir qué pedal tengo que pisar.

* * *

Situado en la esquina de la Novena Avenida con la calle 44, el Rudy's Bar & Grill era toda una institución en aquella parte de Nueva York. Un tosco cartel pegado en un ventanal pregonaba alegremente sus casi ochenta años de convivencia con la gente del barrio, y la figura del cerdo de casi metro setenta que había a la puerta del local era una vista más que común para los clientes habituales.

El Rudy's era conocido, principalmente, por tres cosas: los hinchas que se reunían para ver los partidos de los Giants, su cerveza de importación y el precio de sus bebidas, más que económico para encontrarse en una zona tan céntrica de la ciudad. En ese momento a Clint le daba igual el fútbol y, aunque inicialmente su idea había sido tomar unas cuantas cervezas, cambió de opinión en cuanto vio la botella de Talisker de diez años sin abrir que parecía llamarle a gritos desde el estante de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Por suerte a esas horas no había demasiada gente y encontraron sitio nada más entrar, así que pudieron sentarse en un par de taburetes libres junto a la barra. Clint llamó al camarero y señaló con un gesto la botella de whisky, luego pidió un vodka para Natasha en lo que ella se acomodaba a su lado.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de soslayo que lanzó en su dirección.

– Creía que querías una cerveza. ¿No es demasiado? – señaló la botella de whisky que su compañero tenía entre las manos y le miró, arqueando una ceja – ¿La botella entera? Veo que de verdad tienes muchas ganas de que conduzca yo a la vuelta.

Él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una media sonrisa.

– El camarero me conoce. Además, ¿por qué no? Lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes – volvió a sonreír y se llevó la botella a los labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió un sorbo, manteniendo el líquido unos instantes en la boca para saborearlo. Cuando finalmente lo tragó un calor nada desagradable se extendió por su esófago.

Sentía la mirada de Natasha clavada en él con tanta intensidad como si le estuviera tocando. Se volvió hacia ella justo cuando se disponía a empezar a hablar y la interrumpió antes de que dijera nada.

– Nat. Hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que... necesito esto. Pasar un rato con mi compañera sin pensar en invasiones extraterrestres, o el fin del mundo, o fuentes de energía inagotable – _o en dioses nórdicos que toman posesión de tu mente y te convierten en su marioneta_, pensó con un escalofrío –. Hagamos un paréntesis. Ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por otras cosas.

Por un momento el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados de ella le dieron a entender que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, pero tras unos momentos suspiró y cogió su vaso. Los hielos tintinearon cuando lo levantó y lo miró a contraluz.

– ¿Por qué brindamos?

Los rostros de Coulson y otros cuantos agentes de SHIELD danzaron ante los ojos de Clint, y respondió sin pensar.

– No creo que haya mucho por lo que brindar.

Se mordió la lengua. Mantuvo la vista fija en la madera de la barra, testarudo, hasta que sintió la mano de Natasha rozándole el brazo en una caricia.

– ¿Qué te parece porque hemos sobrevivido a una invasión alienígena que pudo provocar el fin del mundo y vino causada por una fuente de energía inagotable? – sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa apenas contenida – Además, Clint, ya sabes: lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes.

Ante eso él estuvo a punto, _a punto, _de soltar una carcajada.

– Touché.

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen por los altavoces. No habría estado mal si se hubiera tratado de algo decente, pero al parecer el dueño del bar poseía un único y terrible disco de country con el que se empeñaba en torturar a sus clientes, taladrándoles los oídos con una serie de canciones que debían estar entre lo peor que Clint había escuchado en su vida.

Cuando _Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_ comenzó a sonar por tercera vez decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Se volvió a mirar a Natasha para protestar, conteniendo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco, pero al girarse en el taburete estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y se tuvo que agarrar a la barra para evitar la caída.

El mundo parecía ir más despacio que él y tuvo que quedarse totalmente quieto durante un momento para estabilizarse. Le costaba enfocar la vista y la lengua parecía pesarle mucho dentro de la boca, aparte de que su mente estaba como anestesiada. No era una sensación que le gustara normalmente, pero en ese momento casi era de agradecer porque las cosas, en general, parecían un poco menos complicadas y sus preocupaciones bastante menos importantes.

No se emborrachaba con demasiada frecuencia, básicamente porque era mala idea para alguien cuyo trabajo dependía de su puntería y coordinación. Algo tan simple como arrugar el ceño para combatir los inicios de un dolor de cabeza o un pequeño temblor en el dedo posado en el gatillo podía suponer la diferencia entre acabar con un traficante de armas o algún político medianamente importante con el que hubiera coincidido en la misma fiesta. Y, como Clint ya había aprendido a fuerza de encontrarse con la situación, esto ocurría un número alarmante de veces.

Se masajeó las sienes y arrugó la frente cuando la voz de Natasha retumbó como un trueno junto a su oído.

– Hora de confesarse, Barton. ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa o te lo tengo que sonsacar? Sabes que soy experta en conseguir información.

Por supuesto, ella sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, sólo estaba buscando un modo de obligarle a decirlo. Como terapia, o algo así. La miró mientras su mano izquierda se movía por la barra en busca de la botella de whisky, ya medio vacía, que parecía encontrarse absurdamente lejos. Había bastantes cosas en su mente, muchas de las cuales no le apetecía mencionar, pero como sabía que no podría escaquearse dijo lo que más sobresalía en ese momento del confuso montón de sus pensamientos.

– Me van a obligar a hacerme revisiones psicológicas periódicas. – Las palabras se deslizaron por su boca torpemente, como a trompicones. Se rascó el mentón, con la vista fija en la superficie de la barra –. Ya sabes, para asegurarse que dentro de una semana o un mes o un año algo no va a hacer 'click' en mi cerebro y voy a decidir que es buena idea volver a intentar destruir la base de SHIELD. Me negaría, porque no me apetece jugar a ser conejillo de indias, pero me han dado a entender que no tengo elección. – Se encogió de hombros, llevándose la botella a los labios. Tomó aire y el fuerte olor del whisky inundó sus fosas nasales –. Aunque claro, no hay precedentes médicos para esto y, probablemente, no tienen ni idea de cómo tratarlo.

– Clint.

– Si te estás planteando otro recalibrado cognitivo, de verdad que no hace falta. – Agachó la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra la madera, frotándose la nuca con la mano derecha. La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo por culpa del calor, el mundo parecía estar dando vueltas frente a sus ojos y empezaba a asumir que la idea de empeñarse en tomar whisky hasta llegar al punto máximo de saturación en sangre no había sido uno de sus momentos más brillantes –. Sólo... dame un momento. No tardaré demasiado en dejar de sentir pena por mí mismo.

Pero no era pena, en realidad. Era vergüenza y era, sobre todo, culpa, hinchándose como una bolsa dentro de su pecho e impidiéndole respirar. Apretó los ojos un momento y tomó aire, mientras la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Phil Coulson danzaba ante sus párpados cerrados. Coulson, el ojo bueno de Nick Furia, impasible ante todo y ante todos, y que les había dado una oportunidad, primero a él y luego a Natasha, cuando el resto del mundo les habría dejado de lado. Coulson, que había muerto tanto por la mano de Loki como por la suya propia, aunque no había sido él quien empuñó el arma.

– Clint, mírame.

La voz de Natasha llegó hasta él desde muy lejos, y Clint tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para abrir los ojos y mirarla. Ella le contemplaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza ladeada. En la zona de reservados el jaleo iba en aumento y, a juzgar por el tono de voz de los cánticos desafinados, la cerveza ya había empezado a hacer efecto al grupo de adolescentes que había entrado hacía un rato.

El exceso de ruido no ayudaba demasiado. Clint sentía como si dentro de su cabeza tuviera un tambor que tocara sin cesar, y se llevó nuevamente las manos a las sienes, frotándoselas con energía. Notó los dedos de su compañera sobre su muñeca unos segundos después, tirando de él sin demasiados miramientos y, a duras penas, se levantó para ir tras ella, prácticamente tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Al salir a la calle el contraste con el aire fresco de la noche supuso una agradable variación. Estiró el cuello y, cuando Natasha le soltó, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se apoyó un segundo contra la pared, cuidando mucho de no perder el equilibrio, para volver a incorporarse casi enseguida.

– Espero que hayas pagado esa botella de whisky. Me gusta este sitio y preferiría no tener que dejar de venir.

Natasha metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le miró, con la incredulidad claramente reflejada en su rostro.

– ¿Te gusta el sitio? La música es un asco, Clint.

Él se encogió de hombros y parpadeó, luchando contra la sensación de aletargamiento.

– Es posible.

– Y tienen un cerdo en la puerta.

– Es su seña de identidad, Nat. Babe el cerdo lleva aquí toda la vida. El barrio no sería lo mismo sin él.

– De acuerdo, se acabó el whisky para ti – dijo Natasha, con firmeza, acercándose a él para clavarle un dedo en el pecho – La próxima vez, como mucho una soda.

– Ay – replicó Clint, llevándose la mano al pecho. La sonrisa divertida se difuminó hasta convertirse en un gesto serio y dijo, en voz baja –: Vamos, Nat, ya te dije por qué lo hago. A veces el mundo se ve mejor a través del cristal de una botella. Tú también lo sabes.

Tras un momento de silencio su voz llegó hasta él, las palabras enredándose en un suspiro.

– Ja znaju.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Natasha se movió hacia delante y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apretándole fuerte. El gesto fue tan impetuoso e inesperado que Clint trastabilló por la sorpresa y dio unos pasos inestables hacia atrás, hasta que su codo se topó con la pared.

– Pensaba que era el único de los dos que estaba borracho – murmuró, moviendo el brazo derecho de forma casi automática para pasárselo torpemente por los hombros.

– No estoy borracha. – Natasha levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, para mirarle –. Clint, soy rusa. En vez de leche con cacao desayunábamos vodka.

Él rió con ganas.

– Tienes que dejar de utilizar lo de que eres rusa para replicar a todo, Nat. Llegará un día en el que no servirá como respuesta.

– Hoy no es ese día, Clint. – Sonrió un poco más y le rozó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, luego se puso repentinamente seria –. Escucha, sé que no quieres hablar de ello y la verdad, ahora mismo me da igual. También sé que piensas que no tiene sentido que te diga otra vez que no fue tu culpa, pero voy a repetírtelo: no fue tu culpa. Y lo diré una y otra vez, hasta que te canses y lo asumas por aburrimiento o hasta que te entre en la cabeza que tengo razón. Lo que sea que ocurra primero.

– Ya – respondió simplemente él, sin añadir nada más. Soltó lentamente el aire que había estado conteniendo y bajó la mano por el brazo de Natasha, poniéndose a juguetear con la solapa de su cazadora en un gesto distraído. Cuando volvió a hablar parecía que las palabras se le pegaban al paladar –. Será mejor que conduzcas tú.

– Creo que ya me había hecho a la idea.

* * *

Natasha tardó aproximadamente catorce minutos en recorrer las casi siete millas y media que separaban el Rudy's del apartamento de Clint, situado en Williamsburg, en una pequeña calle paralela a la avenida Bedford. Para conseguirlo sólo tuvo que saltarse un par de semáforos en rojo y girar a la derecha en un sitio en el que Clint estaba bastante seguro de que estaba prohibido, aunque tampoco lo podía confirmar porque iba adormilado en el asiento del copiloto, con la cara pegada a la ventanilla medio abierta.

Salió de golpe de su estado de duermevela cuando el coche de SHIELD se detuvo junto a su portal con una sacudida. Movió la cabeza, intentando quitarse el letargo de encima, y se las arregló para salir del coche sin tropezarse en la acera y sin que su estómago decidiera rebelarse en ese momento, lo que habría sido un final bastante humillante para un día más que intenso.

Natasha llegó hasta él casi enseguida y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, obligándole a apoyar su peso contra su cuerpo porque, al parecer, no se fiaba demasiado de que fuera capaz de mantenerse erguido el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta casa. Clint estaba de acuerdo con ella, así que se limitó a caminar a su paso y a esquivar cualquier mínimo bache del terreno que pudiera suponer un peligro para su verticalidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su piso, sin ningún incidente destacable, se dirigió a su habitación como un autómata. Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, y sintiéndose total y absolutamente agotado.

Notó las manos de Natasha sobre sus pies y su espalda, quitándole las botas y desvistiéndole. Se dejó hacer, sin moverse apenas. Sólo se obligó a levantar las caderas para que ella pudiera sacarle los pantalones, y luego rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. La miró todo lo fijamente que pudo a través de la bruma provocada por el whisky en su cerebro y, cuando ella tiró de las sábanas para taparle, le cogió de la muñeca, apretando con suavidad en el punto donde latía su pulso.

– Lo siento – murmuró, con demasiado alcohol en la sangre para que le importara demasiado el hecho de que le tuviera que arropar como si tuviera cinco años. Pudo ver en el gesto de la mujer que sabía perfectamente por qué se estaba disculpando.

– Hablamos mañana, Clint – dijo ella tras unos instantes, suavemente –. Dormiré en el salón, por si necesitas algo.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara con él. Que no le dejara solo. Pero entonces Natasha se levantó, tras dejarle caer una caricia casi fantasmal en la frente.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y dejando la habitación sumida en una total oscuridad.

* * *

_Las tablas del suelo apestan a madera podrida y a suciedad acumulada._

_El viento entra a través de los cristales rotos, moviendo las raídas cortinas y levantando la capa de polvo acumulada sobre los muebles. Afuera es noche cerrada y la luna llena baña la estancia en una luz fría, fantasmal._

_Oye un ruido unos metros más adelante. Se desliza pegado a la pared, silencioso como una sombra. Lleva el arco en la mano derecha y el cuchillo en la izquierda. La hoja está manchada con la sangre de ella y pequeñas gotas de color rojo oscuro van cayendo al suelo con cada paso que da._

_Contiene el aliento cuando se encuentra frente a la puerta cerrada; siente la emoción de la caza en la tensión de sus músculos y el pulso palpitando en las sienes. Apoya la mano en el picaporte y espera._

_Al otro lado el silencio es absoluto y, sin embargo, no le cabe ninguna duda de que ella está allí. Le da un momento para que se esconda porque realmente es lo único que puede hacer. No tiene armas, ni un lugar a donde huir. Está sola. Herida. Solo puede aspirar a prolongar su supervivencia unos minutos más._

_Los goznes de la puerta chirrían cuando la abre. Se para un instante en el dintel, esperando que las pupilas se le acostumbren a la casi total oscuridad, y entonces la ve. Apoyada contra la pared opuesta, con las piernas encogidas y apretándose el estómago con una mano._

_Tiene la vista clavada en él cuando entra. Desafiante. Está tan pálida que su pelo contrasta violentamente con su tono de piel. Tiembla. Y él sabe que no es por miedo (ella nunca tiene miedo) sino por la pérdida de sangre, que va formando un charco a sus pies._

_Lástima. Había esperado que esto durara un poco más._

_Pobre muñeca rota._

_Se sostienen la mirada unos instantes. Por fin camina hacia ella, con pasos deliberadamente lentos. Se pone en cuclillas a su lado y la contempla, con una expresión curiosa en sus antinaturales ojos azules._

– _Eres fuerte, krasavitsa. Y orgullosa. Te niegas a morir._

_Extiende la mano y la apoya en su estómago, haciendo fuerza. Ella se encoge sobre sí misma y se muerde el labio, apretando los ojos. También se niega a mostrar debilidad._

– _Sé que no te da miedo el dolor. Te entrenaron para dominarlo, después de todo. – Le coge la cara con las manos, pintándole la mejilla con su propia sangre. Contiene una sonrisa ante su intento de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero a esas alturas está demasiado débil –. Pero deja que te diga algo: de ésta no vas a salir. Tardarás media hora, o una hora. Si eres suficientemente testaruda, puede que dos. Después de ese tiempo tu corazón no tendrá bastante sangre para bombear. Si tienes suerte, entrarás en coma. Y se acabó. Tan simple como eso. Se cierra el telón, la obra termina._

_Ladea la cabeza para contemplarla. No la suelta. Ella tampoco hace intención de intentar liberarse._

– _Lo mejor será la imagen que te vas a llevar cuando cierres los ojos, Natasha. La de quien te ha matado. – Se inclina hacia delante y la besa. Un beso seco y de castigo, que solo dura un segundo. Se aparta antes de que ella le lance una dentellada porque no duda de que aún le queda fuego en las venas –. Pokojsya s mirom, moya dorogaya._

* * *

Según el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche faltaban trece minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada cuando se despertó de golpe, empapado en sudor. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, medio incorporado sobre los codos, mientras trataba de controlar el ritmo alocado de su corazón y de sobreponerse al silbido de pánico en su cerebro, que le impedía pensar.

Aunque, a juzgar por la manera en la que sus manos temblaban, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Tras unos instantes de lucha con las sábanas enredadas en su cintura logró sacar las piernas de la cama y apoyar los pies en el suelo. Encogió los dedos ante la súbita sensación de frío y se dobló sobre sí mismo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Tomó aire a grandes bocanadas y apretó los ojos, esforzándose por ahuyentar los últimos retazos del sueño que, de tan vívido, parecía haber quedado grabado a fuego en sus retinas. Levantó la vista poco después y la clavó en la pared, intentando que el mundo a su alrededor pareciera un poco menos difuminado. Sus excesos con el whisky del día anterior habían empezado a pasarle factura, tomando la forma de un punzante dolor de cabeza y una molesta sensación de náusea en la boca del estómago.

Pero no habían sido las consecuencias de la borrachera las que le habían despertado tan bruscamente.

Se miró las manos. Encogió los dedos, los volvió a extender. Se frotó los nudillos casi hasta levantarse la piel, porque no podía quitarse de encima la horrible visión de tenerlos manchados con la sangre de Natasha. Apretó los párpados pero su maldito cerebro se empeñaba en volver una y otra vez sobre las mismas imágenes, y después de unos minutos no pudo soportarlo más.

Se levantó y se quedó parado en su sitio, con la vista clavada en el suelo, hasta que la estancia dejó de dar vueltas. Luego se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el salón, tambaleante, y asomó la cabeza. Natasha dormía en el sofá. Estaba tumbada de lado, con las rodillas levemente dobladas. Apoyaba la mejilla sobre una mano, el brazo derecho lo tenía escondido bajo uno de los almohadones y su respiración era profunda y sosegada.

Se quedó mirándola un rato más y finalmente, siguiendo un impulso que no pudo resistir, caminó hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, contemplándola en silencio. Le asaltó una necesidad abrumadora de tocarla, como si necesitara confirmar que estaba bien, que su piel no estaba fría, que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Movió el brazo derecho. Le rozó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos y bajó por la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al punto en el que se unían su hombro y su cuello. Ahí tenía un lunar que normalmente quedaba oculto por su pelo. Al pensar en ello las imágenes del sueño se evaporaron de su cerebro como el vapor del agua caliente y fueron sustituidas por otras muy distintas.

Omsk, Siberia. Un destartalado hotel a las afueras y la luz parpadeante de una bombilla estropeada. La piel de Natasha. Una de las primeras veces que la vio sonreír.

Le sorprendía recordarlo con total nitidez. Después de todo, aquello había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, casi en otra vida. Cuando simplemente eran la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón, cuando todavía no había cafés en turnos de vigilancia ni misiones en destinos inhóspitos ni momentos de camaradería compartida.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces, por suerte la mayoría para bien, pero súbitamente deseó estar de vuelta en aquella habitación de Omsk, con veintitrés grados bajo cero en la calle y la mitad del Servicio Secreto ruso tras sus pasos.

Se apartó como si se hubiera quemado. Natasha escogió ese preciso momento para despertarse, y cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos, tras bostezar y parpadear perezosamente un par de veces, le encontró de pie, con los brazos pegados a los costados y mirándola fijamente.

– Clint – dijo a modo de saludo, con la voz ligeramente ronca –. ¿Está todo bien?

– Sí, no te preocupes. – Se dio cuenta enseguida de que había sonado tenso, así que intentó suavizarlo un poco con sus siguientes palabras –. Siento haberte despertado, pero este calor es una mierda. Iba de camino a la ducha.

– Son las cuatro de la mañana – replicó ella, mirándole con las cejas levantadas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

– El calor no entiende de horarios, Romanoff. Como compensación, haré café cuando termine, que sé bien que no te puedes pasar sin tu café de madrugada.

– Estás quisquilloso, Barton. Pero creo que te aceptaré ese café.

Clint le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Si la conocía sólo un poco Natasha ya se habría dado cuenta sobradamente de que algo no estaba bien y querría hablar con él seriamente.

Tampoco le importaba. La verdad es que había algunas cosas que necesitaba decir.

* * *

Cuando salió de la ducha, apenas diez minutos después, el salón estaba invadido por un intenso aroma a café recién hecho. Se sujetó con la mano izquierda la toalla rodeándole la cintura y se paró un momento junto a la barra que separaba la zona de cocina, olfateando el aire.

Cuando Natasha le oyó llegar se volvió hacia él, cafetera en mano. Le miró con una ceja levantada y, con un movimiento sutil, sus ojos recorrieron el pecho y los hombros desnudos, pero su expresión no dejó traslucir nada, y tampoco su voz cuando habló.

– ¿Solo y con dos de azúcar?

– Sin azúcar esta vez. – Ahogó un bostezo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, disparado en todas direcciones, desordenándoselo aún más –. Hay tostadas en alguno de los armarios, si quieres. No deberían estar demasiado rancias.

– Fantástico – murmuró ella, con tono de censura, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en un inicio de sonrisa –. Vístete, Clint. No queremos que cojas frío.

* * *

_Don't get too close,_

_it's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide._

Les resultaba de lo más normal tomar juntos un café a casi las cinco de la mañana, algo que para el resto del mundo era, cuanto menos, peculiar.

Todo tenía su explicación, por supuesto. Poco tiempo después de que SHIELD hubiera reclutado a Natasha, cuando ella ya vivía y entrenaba en la base, Clint se había enterado de que rara era la noche que no sufría pesadillas.

Ella nunca lo dijo, obviamente, pero cuando le asaltaban los malos sueños sistemáticamente acababa en el gimnasio, haciéndole pasar un mal rato a un saco de boxeo. Una noche, cuando todavía no utilizaban nombres de pila ni apodos, Clint se presentó en el gimnasio de la base, con un termo de café y ofreciéndose a ocupar el lugar del saco porque, según sus propias palabras, "siempre es más estimulante pegarse con algo que te devuelve los golpes".

De aquellas noches se llevó de recuerdo unas cuantas contusiones bastante interesantes, pero merecían la pena cuando, tras una sesión de lucha, acababan sentados en una de las colchonetas, compartiendo el café de ese termo que nunca faltaba, mientras Clint ponía la expresión más neutra que era capaz e intentaba fingir que no le dolía hasta el último músculo del cuerpo.

Mantuvieron esa costumbre una vez que el director Furia se dio cuenta de su potencial como equipo y empezó a enviarles juntos a distintas misiones. Por eso a Clint la situación – los dos sentados en el cómodo sofá de su salón, un café caliente entre las manos – le resultaba de lo más familiar.

Pero había algunas obvias diferencias, por supuesto.

La ducha le había sentado mejor que bien y ahora, ya vestido y acomodado, volvía a notar el suelo acumulado pesándole en los párpados. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, que estaba demasiado caliente, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo y entrecerrando los ojos para luchar contra los primeros síntomas de la resaca. Su mente se paseó por varios momentos de la noche, deteniéndose en uno en concreto, y volvió la cara hacia la derecha para mirar a Natasha, que había subido las piernas al sofá y las tenía encogidas, apretadas contra el pecho.

– ¿Estabas despierta? – preguntó, sin más preámbulos. Ella le miró, sin comprender –. Antes, cuando entré al salón.

Unos segundos de silencio y su cabeza se movió en un gesto de asentimiento.

– Sí. No quería incomodarte. – Depositó la taza en la mesita y le miró, curiosa –. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Clint hizo un gesto hacia uno de los almohadones.

– Tenías la mano bajo la almohada, así que supongo que tu Glock no andaba muy lejos. Y si no me pegaste un tiro cuando abriste los ojos fue porque ya estabas despierta de antes. – Él mismo había sido testigo de su reacción ante un despertar brusco. La primera vez que les enviaron a una misión con turnos de vigilancia y cometió el error de tocarle ligeramente el brazo cuando le tocaba a ella la guardia, acabó boca arriba en el suelo, viendo las estrellas y con un hombro dislocado.

El rostro de Natasha adoptó una expresión peculiar, pero no dijo nada durantes unos momentos, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un tono suave y pausado.

– Pokojsya s mirom, moya dorogaya.

Clint alzó la cabeza como un resorte. Supuso que el pánico debía ser más que obvio en su rostro porque Natasha se apresuró a ponerle una mano en el brazo y apretar suavemente, en un gesto tranquilizador.

– Lo dijiste en sueños. Clint, ¿qué...?

– Una pesadilla – la interrumpió, y le habría gustado que su voz sonara un poco más firme –. Sólo una pesadilla.

Pretendía ser cortante y evitar que siguiera con esa línea de conversación, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil hacer que desistiera. Tenía en sus ojos esa expresión decidida que Clint conocía tan bien y de alguna manera supo que, más pronto o más tarde, acabaría contándoselo todo porque no existía una posibilidad real de resistirse a ella. Aun así, decidió intentarlo.

– Nat, no – dijo, en tono de advertencia. Cogió la taza de café y la llevó a la cocina, dejándola en el fregadero un poco descuidadamente. Abrió el grifo a toda potencia, como si el sonido del agua corriendo pudiera ahogar el de sus propios pensamientos, pero lo más que consiguió fue no escuchar los pasos de Natasha cuando se movió tras él.

– Era yo, ¿verdad? La del sueño.

Cerró el grifo cuando la oyó hablar. Apoyó las manos en la meseta, hundiendo los hombros, y apretó los labios, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Toda la culpa acumulada durante los últimos días le atacó de golpe, como una oleada directa al pecho, presionando con fuerza contra sus músculos y huesos.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Natasha? No creo que puedas hacer mucho para solucionarlo.

– No quiero que me lo cuentes a mí necesariamente. Grítalo, escríbelo en un diario, cuéntaselo a un maldito sacerdote pero, por lo que más quieras, hazlo. Sácatelo de dentro porque te está envenenando y Clint. – Se movió hacia él y le tiró de un brazo, obligándole a volverse hacia ella –. Éste no eres tú.

– Tal vez ése es el problema, ¿no? Que no soy yo. Tal vez Loki sigue en mi cabeza y un puto recalibrado cognitivo no sirve para sacarle.

Su voz rezumaba acidez, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba dirigiendo su ira hacia la persona equivocada. No se molestó en intentar soltarse y siguió hablando, las palabras quemándole en la boca:

– Eras tú, Natasha. Te clavé un cuchillo en el estómago y te vi morir mientras te sujetabas los intestinos con las manos. Te dejé morir y disfruté haciéndolo. – Soltó una carcajada que incluso a él le sonó un tanto histérica –. Tal vez tengan razón con lo de las pruebas psicológicas. A lo mejor necesitan controlarme por si la próxima vez un sueño no es suficiente y decido convertirme en un psicópata en la vida real.

Cuando acabó de hablar Natasha le estaba apretando la muñeca con tanta fuerza que, probablemente, le dejaría marcas en la piel. Su rostro, sin embargo, no dejaba traslucir nada, pero cuando habló su voz onduló con la emoción contenida.

– Sé de qué es capaz Loki. He visto su odio y he visto hasta dónde llega su sed de dominación. Y sabes bien que si alguien entiende lo que significa no ser dueño de sus propios pensamientos ésa soy yo. Lo sabes. – Le cogió la otra muñeca –. Estás dejando que te controle sin necesidad de que esté metido dentro de tu mente, Clint. Eres dueño de tus acciones, así que está en ti decidir si quieres expulsarle definitivamente, o prefieres seguir revolcándote en tu miedo, porque entonces sí, podrías acabar convirtiéndote en un psicópata.

El silencio que siguió fue denso y desacostumbradamente incómodo. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, como evaluándose el uno al otro. Fue Clint el que habló primero.

– Dime algo, Nat. – Su voz había perdido su tono de beligerancia anterior y ahora simplemente sonaba muy, muy cansado –. Si no hubiera funcionado. Si golpearme la cabeza contra la barandilla no hubiera sido suficiente, si no hubiera quedado otro remedio... ¿habrías sido capaz de matarme?

Porque necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba tener la seguridad de que tomaría la decisión correcta, llegado el caso de que tuviera que elegir entre su vida y la de todos los demás. Que en una situación límite mantendría la cabeza fría y sería objetiva.

– Sí. – Su voz sonó totalmente firme, sin un atisbo de duda. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró, impasible. Seguía apretándole las muñecas tan fuerte como antes y Clint empezaba a sentir que le hormigueaban los dedos –. ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

¿Lo que necesitaba? Sí. ¿Lo que quería? De eso no estaba tan seguro. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada, y apretó los labios, frustrado.

Natasha le observaba, tranquila. El fantasma de una sonrisa bailó en sus labios por un breve instante cuando volvió a hablar.

– ¿Quieres saber qué pienso? Que eres... demasiado honorable como para no poner a los demás por delante de ti en una situación extrema. Pero no creo que quieras morir. Y tampoco creo que, en realidad, quieras cargarme a mí con ello. – Le soltó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la pared, contemplándole con la cabeza ladeada –. Si la situación fuera al revés, ¿serías capaz de hacerlo si yo te lo pidiera?

Se quedó de pie frente a ella, con la vista fija en la pared, mientras abría y cerraba los puños en un gesto inconsciente. No contestó, pero la respuesta era dolorosamente obvia. Tanto que debía estar anunciada en su cara con luces de neón, porque la expresión de Natasha cambió y entreabrió los labios para decir algo.

No quería escucharlo. Había tenido ya más que suficiente de magia, monstruos y mentes violadas; quería volver a lo fácil, a lo de siempre, a ellos dos contra todo lo demás.

Se movió hacia delante, casi sin pensarlo. Un par de pasos que le bastaron para eliminar la distancia que le separaba de Natasha y pegar su cuerpo totalmente contra el de su compañera. Tuvo el tiempo justo de ver la sorpresa en sus ojos antes de cogerle la cara entre las manos, elevársela ligeramente hacia arriba y aplastar su boca contra la de ella.

Casi esperaba que le golpeara. Un buen derechazo, o un puñetazo dirigido al estómago, o un golpe en la tráquea que le dejara boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y con pocas ganas de volver a comportarse con tanta osadía. Pero no sólo no lo hizo sino que se empinó más contra él, apretó los dedos contra su espalda y abrió los labios, dejándole paso.

Fue como si se abrieran las compuertas de un dique. Clint bajó las manos hasta su cintura, clavándole las yemas en el trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto entre su camiseta y su pantalón. Hundió la lengua en su boca y la recorrió, con avidez, y lo único que era capaz de pensar era que sabía exactamente como la recordaba. Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo y le devolvió el beso a mordiscos.

Chocaron una vez, y otra, con labios y dientes. Se buscaron con la lengua y las manos, robándose el aire, clavando las uñas en la piel. Se abrazaron por la cintura y por la espalda. Se besaron como cuando practicaban lucha, agresivos y dominantes, intentando quedar el uno por encima del otro.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, lo justo para que Clint escondiera la cara en el cuello de Natasha y besara ese lunar normalmente oculto al mundo. Ella gimió suavemente en su oído. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó el cuerpo, pegando sus caderas contra él, haciéndole sentir como si tuviera todas las terminaciones nerviosas a flor de piel y enviando la sangre de su cuerpo a algún lugar muy al sur de su cerebro.

Natasha enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla de su pantalón y tiró de él hacia sí para aumentar el contacto. Clint apretó su mejilla contra la de ella y apoyó la mano en la pared, junto a su cara, los músculos de su antebrazo tan tensos que parecía que se romperían como cristal. Un jadeo se le quedó atascado en la garganta y soltó el aire lentamente, concentrándose en las manos que subían por su espalda. Se movió para que ella pudiera sacarle la camiseta, que acabó en el suelo y, cuando volvió a mirarla, la necesidad de tocarla fue tan intensa que su piel parecía quejarse por el simple hecho de que parecía haber demasiada separación entre ellos.

El timbre del teléfono rugió en la habitación, sonando como un trueno en medio del silencio. Dieron un brinco, sobresaltados, apartándose el uno del otro de forma instintiva y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

El teléfono siguió sonando y Clint, maldiciendo por lo bajo, llegó hacia él en tres zancadas y descolgó, con más violencia de la necesaria. La voz del director Furia le retumbó en el oído.

– Barton, han encontrado a Kurylenko en Moldavia.

Clint se volvió hacia Natasha, que estaba apoyada contra la pared, observándole con las manos a la espalda. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados; y resultaba una visión tan atrayente que tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para atender a lo que su superior le decía.

– Tu avión sale de La Guardia en dos horas; pásate por la base para recoger el pasaje y los detalles de tu contacto en Chisinau. No llegues tarde.

El pitido al otro lado de la línea le dijo que la llamada había finalizado. Apretó los párpados y soltó un suspiro resignado, luego colgó.

– Lo siento. – Esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible y anduvo hacia Natasha, parándose a un par de pasos de distancia –. Era Furia. Me manda a medio mundo de distancia, un narcotraficante tras el que estuve hace unos meses.

Nada importante, quiso añadir. Pero no lo hizo y se quedó ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con expresión de circunstancias, totalmente quieto. Natasha, en cambio, sí se movió; caminó hasta llegar a él, decidida, y le pasó los brazos por la espalda.

– Será mejor que me vaya entonces. A Furia no le gusta que le hagan esperar, y si me quedo... – las palabras que no había dicho quedaron flotando en el aire, entre ellos. Levantó la cabeza, rozándole apenas el pecho con los labios – Avísame cuando regreses. Estábamos en medio de una conversación interesante que tenemos que continuar.

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana las calles de Chisinau están prácticamente desiertas, salvo por los servicios de limpieza de la ciudad y unos cuantos transeúntes que caminan a toda prisa.

Va en dirección a su hotel. El jet-lag ha sido implacable con él y tras varias horas de intento de sueño frustrado se ha dado por vencido y ha salido a la calle.

Lleva el teléfono móvil en una mano y un café en la otra. Colombiano, solo y con dos de azúcar, fuerte, no la mierda edulcorada del Starbucks. Un cálculo rápido le dice que en Nueva York son alrededor de las doce de la noche así que, tras tomar un sorbo de su café, marca en el móvil un número que se sabe de memoria y espera a que dé señal.

Contestan al segundo tono, y la boca de Clint se curva en una amplia sonrisa.

– Romanoff. ¿Hace un café?

* * *

**FIN**

NOTAS:

~ El título es una versión un poco libre de una parte de la Biblia; en concreto, el Libro de Isaías, 59:3.

~ Los lugares y direcciones mencionados son reales (la fuente Bethesda, el bar de Rudy con su cerdito, Williamsburg, etc).

~ Pequeño diccionario de ruso:

**Ja znaju** → 'lo sé'  
**Krasavitsa** → se usa para referirse a una mujer guapa  
**Pokojsya s mirom, moya dorogaya** → Viene a ser algo como 'descansa en paz, querida mía'

~ Música

→ _Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_ es una canción country que existe DE VERDAD y que es bastante terrible. Podéis escuchar aquí, si os pica mucho la curiosidad:  watch?v=MNuenYfSNaU

→ _Don't get too close, it's dark inside | It's where my demons hide_ pertenece a una fabulosa canción de Imagine Dragons llamada _Demons_ (por aquí  watch?v=A3EtTbKVlAw)

Agradecimientos: Dropbox, por ser lo más útil inventado por la humanidad desde la electricidad. A l s mods de retomultifandom, por haberme permitido presentar el fic 24 horas después de la fecha límite lo que evitó que me volviera literalmente loca. A mí teléfono móvil, que fue testigo (o víctima) de la escritura de dos páginas y media de esto que acabáis de leer cuando al ventilador de mi PC casi le dio por reventar.

Pero, sobre todo, a mis chicas del CCC. Os adoro y todo eso.


End file.
